La separación
by PackLeader
Summary: Tras un año de felicidad, Shakey y su novia Susy se separan, pero eso desencadena una serie de acontecimientos que toda la manada deberán solucionar. M por razones obias.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: LA SEPARACIÓN

Humphrey POV:

Todo empezó con una época de gran felicidad. Yo me casé con Kate, Lily y Garth se prometieron, Mooch encontró a su media naranja, Clare y Shakey se fue con una de las amigas de Kate, Susy. Salty iba detrás de algunas chicas, pero aún tendría que esperar un poco.

Todo iba sobre ruedas, pero entonces Shakey y Susy discutieron, y entonces Shakey se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente junto a Kate, debían de ser las 12 de la noche. Entonces, Salty entró corriendo a nuestra cueva y nos despertó:

-¿Salty, que pasa? Es tardísimo.

-¡Es Shakey!

-Shakey…- suspiró Kate mientras se levantaba- ¿Qué le pasa ahora, él y Susy se han vuelto a discutir?

-¡Peor! ¡Acaba de llegar una nota que ha traído un pájaro, dice que se va a suicidar!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kate.

-No lo sé, creo que es por lo de él y Susy.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarle!

-Tranquila, Kate. Déjamelo a mí.

Salí corriendo de la cueva y me dirigí hacia el precipicio. Cuando llegué vi a Shakey estirado en el borde.

-¿Shakey, que haces ahí? ¿Por qué no lo hablamos?

Kate POV:

Un rato después de eso, Humphrey volvió de entre los matorrales, con una media sonrisa, todos estábamos esperándole.

-¿Humphrey, y Shakey?

-Dice que necesita tiempo para reflexionar.

-¿Pero vas a decirnos lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Salty.

-…Que han terminado. Él y Susy han terminado.

-¿Después de 1 año juntos?-pregunté.

-Sí, cariño…

-Esto acabará con él, conozco a Shakey, hará un disparate.- dijo Salty.

-No, que va, lo del suicidio era una trola para que Susy se arrepintiera y volviese con él, pero como no se atrevía a decírselo a la cara envió un pájaro con una nota.

-¿Un pájaro, con una nota de suicidio? ¿Pero a quien se le ocurre?

-A Shakey- dijo Humphrey, riéndose.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué Shakey es tonto, joder, parece que no le conozcas.

-¿Y porque no le dejó una carta?

-Porque si le deja una carta, Susy no la leería hasta la mañana siguiente y para entonces ya se habría suicidado. Le envía a un pájaro que la despierte y por unos frutos secos tiene la esperanza de salvarse.

-Entonces, ¿debemos preocuparnos o no?

-No, mañana hablaremos con Susy y Shakey y ya está. Venga, iros a dormir todos- concluyó Humphrey.

-Bueno, Humphrey. Vamos a dormir.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Otra historia, ¡espero que os guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: LA REFLEXIÓN

Humphrey POV:

Me desperté con la ligera luz de la mañana que entraba por la entrada, y al girar la cabeza vi a Kate, con su pelaje reluciendo en su máximo esplendor. Me acerqué más a ella y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su cuerpo, después ella abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal estás, Humphrey?

-Mucho mejor al estar a tu lado.

Kate se levantó y me acarició la cara con su cola mientras se iba hacia la entrada.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al río a refrescarme un poco.

-Espera, que te acompaño.

Me levanté rápidamente y me puse a andar a su lado.

-Humphrey, deberíamos hablar con Shakey y con Susy, quizá podamos arreglar su relación.

-…Podríamos intentarlo. Yo hablaré con Shakey y tú con Susy, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Shakey siempre estaba hablando de su mujer: Susy por allí… Susy por allá… ¿Qué les ha podido pasar?

-Pues eso, Humphrey, que su mujer se ha cansado de él, no lo aguanta más y quiere el divorcio. Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora tengo otro tema que hablar contigo…

-¿Cuál?

-Humphrey, ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y creo que ya es hora de que…

De repente fuimos abordados por Lily, Reba y Janice.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Susy no ha podido dormir en toda la noche. Dice que está muy afectada, ¿por qué no venís a hablar con ella?- dijo Lily.

-Bueno, está bien. Yo debería ir a hablar con Shakey, necesita un poco de apoyo moral.

En ese momento vinieron Salty y Mooch para hablar conmigo.

-Humphrey, ¿podrías venir con nosotros para hablar con Shakey?- dijo Salty.

-¿Qué? (suspiro)…está bien.

-Humphrey, ya te contaré eso luego, ¿vale?

-Vale, cariño. Te quiero, ¡adiós!

Yo y los chicos nos fuimos hacia el otro lado del río y desaparecimos entre los matorrales.

Kate POV:

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te va con Humphrey?- me preguntó Reba.

-Muy bien. Soy tan feliz con él…

-Ya lleváis 6 meses casados, cuándo pensáis, em…- dijo Janice.

-¿Em?- pregunté con tono de burla.

-¿Cuándo pensáis tener hijos?- dijo Janice en voz baja.

Se produjeron 10 segundos de silencio, hasta que yo lo rompí diciendo:

-Esta mañana se lo iba a proponer, pero entonces llegasteis vosotras y me cortasteis.

-Vaya, mira que somos inoportunas… ¿pero no has tenido ninguna "pequeña aventura" con él?- preguntó Lily.

-Tú sí, me imagino- contesté.

Entonces se produjeron otros 10 segundos de silencio, solo que esta vez todas nos paramos y nos pusimos a mirar a Lily.

-¿Qué? No me miréis así, es muy difícil resistirse al cuerpo de Garth…

-Bueno, mejor que lo olvidemos y vayamos ya a hablar con Susy- dije yo.

-Sí, será lo mejor- contestó Reba, mirando de reojo a Lily.

Humphrey POV:

-¿Pero por qué os peleasteis?- le pregunté de nuevo.

-Porque ella quería que tuviéramos una aventura, yo le pedí que esperásemos un poco y entonces empezamos a discutir de una cosa, luego de la otra… al final se cabreó tanto que me pidió que cortásemos la relación, me dijo que todos los días nos discutíamos y que eso no podía seguir así. Yo al principio creí que era una broma, pero al final ella se fue corriendo y llorando fuera de la cueva. Intenté ir a buscarla pero no la encontré, así que intenté solucionarlo inventándome lo del suicidio, el resto ya lo conoces.

-Shakey, ya te dije que ella no te conviene…- dijo Mooch.

-Claro, tú has encontrado a tu media naranja y no tienes problemas, yo intento ser lo más apto posible para una Alfa como Susy, pero no es fácil para un Omega complacerlas… ¿verdad, Humphrey?

-¿Qué?- pregunté, sin haberme enterado de lo último.

-¿Verdad que complacer a una Alfa es difícil?- preguntó Shakey.

-Bueno… el concepto que entienden los Alfas por diversión es muy distinto. Las chicas Omegas son más fáciles de contentar, pero las Alfas tienen sangre dominante, y a menos que te sometas a su voluntad la relación no funcionará. Al cabo de un tiempo las diferencias se borran y contigo se comportan igual que una Omega.

-Bueno, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces, Shakey? Aún podemos arreglarlo.

-…Quizás.

Kate POV:

-…Pero si Shakey es muy majo, Susy, dale otra oportunidad- le dije.

-Él y yo no somos compatibles, será mejor que me busque a un Alfa…- dijo Susy.

-Venga, aún hay tiempo. Mírame a mí y a Humphrey, yo soy una Alfa y él un Omega, y nos llevamos fenomenal.

-Pero vosotros sois distintos, vosotros lo teníais muy claro desde el principio, Shakey y yo éramos amigos, luego empezamos a salir y después nos hicimos novios.

-¿Y por qué nunca os casasteis?

-…Por eso. Porque siempre nos discutíamos.

-¿Pero de verdad os queríais, o no?- preguntó Lily.

-…Sí. Pero a veces me costaba aceptar que él es un Omega, y que no le puedo pedir cosas que debería pedirle a un Alfa…

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo?- insistí.

-Eh… ¡Ya he hablado bastante! Dejarme tranquila, hombre. Tengo que despejarme la cabeza, y vosotras no me estáis ayudando.

-Shakey te quiere mucho, no puedes hacerle eso, ya le dolió bastante que ignorases su carta.- le avisé.

-…pero, si eso es lo que quieres…- dijo Reba.

-… ¡te tendremos que buscar un novio!- dijo Janice.

Las dos chillaron de alegría y se pusieron a cuchichearle cosas a Susy:

-Hutch está disponible, tiene un cuerpazo…

-Can Do es un poco retaco, pero tiene unos músculos imponentes…

-¡Queréis dejarla ya, no la estáis ayudando!- les dije.

-que sabrás tú, Kate. Ya estás casada, has perdido tus facultades para buscarle novios a las amigas, además, antes de ser una Alfa te comportabas igual que nosotras.- dijo Reba.

-Kate tiene razón, dejarla ya.- dijo Lily.

-Bueno, está bien…- concluyó Janice.

-Susy, quiero que hables con Shakey, quizás podáis arreglarlo.- le aconsejé, poniéndole una pata encima del hombro.

-¡Ni hablar! No quiero hablar con él.

-Lástima, porque viene hacia aquí…

-¿¡QUÉ?!

Humphrey, Shakey y los chicos subieron la colina hasta donde estaba yo y las chicas, después de un minuto en que, tanto Susy como Shakey querían escurrirse y nosotros se lo impedíamos, se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, se miraron fijamente y se quedaron inmóviles.

-Bueno, mejor que os dejemos hablar a solas- dijo Humphrey, mientras nos hacía una señal de que nos fuéramos.

Rodeamos la colina y nos pusimos al otro lado, de fondo se oía una discusión continua.

-Bueno, Kate, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?- dijo Humphrey.

-Pues…

Antes de que pudiera hablar se oyeron unos gritos, fuimos hacia allí y nos topamos de frente con Susy.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Humphrey.

Ella, sin ni siquiera mirarnos, se abrió paso entre nosotros con fuerza y se fue en línea recta hacia el bosque.

-…Imagino que no lo han arreglado.- dijo Mooch.

-Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta ya de eso, pero gracias por tu observación, Mooch.- dijo Lily con tono de burla.


End file.
